


Damn That Bird

by librius



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, also less fenro more leading up to fenro sowwy, birds have boobs only when i want them to be trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librius/pseuds/librius
Summary: Gyro can take care of himself, thank you very much. But health-wise Fenton has a tendency to not care too much about what Gyro thinks he can and can't do, because he's usually wrong
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Gyro Gearloose, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 7
Kudos: 115





	Damn That Bird

**Author's Note:**

> time to hyperfixate on birds, trans and gay ones specifically

“Dr. Gearloose! I found them!” Fenton emerged from another part of the lab, looking a little too victorious for Gyro’s liking, but he had in fact done it, in one of the duck’s hands was clutched a little pill bottle.

Just a few moments ago, he’d been sent off to find them with a harsh couple of words from Gyro himself, he considered it a miracle nothing had gone wrong while the other was searching.

“Great, fantastic,” Gyro droned in his usual sarcastic tone, hand pressed to his forehead to distract the other from his actual problem. “Well? Bring it over here!” He snapped, suddenly looking up at the now-distracted Fenton.

“I’m looking for your coffee mug,” he explained, now rooting around the lab a bit. “Did you know there’s a small but significant benefit to taking painkillers with caffeine instead of water?”

If it was small then how significant could it be? “Just bring them here, I’ll take them dry,” his hand had dropped back down to the desk, head forgotten in his annoyance.

“Oh no, I can’t let you do that, that’d be counterproductive to your health,” Fenton protested, though he relented a bit, “at least let me get you water.”

Fenton got close enough to Gyro’s desk in his search, only for the lead scientist to leap up and try to swipe the bottle from his hands. “Give that here!”

Fenton yelped at that, jumping back as Gyro stumbled forwards, a hand suddenly clutching at his side as he doubled over a little.

“Shit…"

“Dr. Gearloose!” Fenton gasped, then his gaze narrowed. “Dr. Gearloose.”

Gyro forced himself to stand up straight again, hand removed from his side in order for him to cross his arms. “Cabrera.” There was a failed attempt not to wince.

Fenton could only shake his head, gripping the bottle tighter in his hand. “Go take it off.”

Gyro squawked indignantly. “What?! No! Don’t you tell me what to do!”

“Wearing a binder for longer than eight hours can cause serious damage-”

“It hasn’t been eight hours,” Gyro spat.

It was a lie. Gyro knew that, Fenton knew that too, but he also knew better than to push on that exact fact.

“Regardless of how long you’ve been wearing it, if it’s hurting you enough to need these-” The pills rattled in the bottle as he shook it. “-then it needs to come off.”

Fenton was right. He hated when that happened, made the duck look too smug. Not that he ever actually looked smug, but Gyro knew he was, deep deep down. Damn that bird.

Fenton, on the other hand, was turning away to set the pills down. “You go take it off, I’ll make you coffee to take these with when you come back.”

Gyro grumbled softly, but when Fenton turned around again he was gone. Good. With a soft sigh, he began making his way to the breakroom to make that coffee.

* * *

Once Gyro had his coffee and painkillers, it took a bit more wrangling from Fenton to keep him in the breakroom rather than going right back to work. So there the chicken was sat, sulking as he sipped at his coffee, “staying put until it was done” as the other put it. It was far too hot to just down and go back to his desk, Gyro suspected it was on purpose.

He glared at the offending cup in his hands. It was a dumb gag gift initially, but when every other coffee cup was dirty, Gyro was stuck with his _#1 Mad Scientist_ mug. Lil’ Bulb was so lucky that said scientist cared so much for them, otherwise that would have crossed a couple lines.

Fenton had let him be for a couple of minutes, but it was all too soon already when the duck sat down across from him, his own steaming mug in hand.

“Dr. Gearloose-”

“Cabrera,” Gyro cut him off suddenly, his tone mimicking Fenton’s own.

Fenton’s gaze narrowed again as he pursed his bill, looking like a certain Mamá Cabrera did when she was disappointed. Cabrera indeed, Gyro. Fenton then continued as though he hadn’t been interrupted at all. “You can’t be pushing your body like this. You’ll end up with a broken rib, or worse-”

“Why does it matter to you anyways?” Gyro huffed, looking down at the dark liquid in front of him. “It’s my body, not yours.”

There was a pause, and then… “If you end up in the hospital Scrooge will keep you there until he can’t anymore, you know.”

“That doesn’t explain why you care.”

“I’m more worried about convincing you to care right now.”

And Gyro was actually beginning to. Damn that bird.

“Whatever,” Gyro scoffed, downing the rest of his coffee as he got up, it stung his throat. “You ‘took care of me’ or whatever you wanted,” he spoke those words as if they had burned his tongue rather than the coffee, “I’m going back to work.”

Fenton was up again in a flash, and Gyro was shocked at how fast the other’s hand was around his wrist, too shocked to say anything even, looking up from his trapped hand at the other and blinking.

“Just be careful, okay? I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

The look in Fenton’s eyes sent a rush of emotion through the inventor. He didn’t understand it, and he hated that. Damn that bird.

Gyro pulled his hand away, not as suddenly as one might have expected. “... Fine, I’ll be careful. Just don’t bug me about it anymore.” He knew there was no point in saying that, Fenton would anyways.

“Of course, Dr. Gearloose!”

Dr. Gearloose, no, that didn’t sit well with the new warmth in his chest. Gross. “Gyro.”

Fenton’s smile appeared once again. “Of course, Gyro.”


End file.
